


Hide Away

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Keep it in your pants.""No." Negan pushed his hands up to Carl's hips, pulling at his pants. "It's called a quickie for a reason, kid. Gonna make it fast-" He pulled their hips together, grinding against Carl softly. "And make it good. Come on. Let me make you feel good-""You're already hard." Carl whispered, cupping his hand around the buldge in Negan's jeans.





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Negan looked around the room, smirking to himself. He passed off his bat to one of his men, pulling Carl to the side. "They are getting the trucks ready." He explained, guiding Carl down a hallway, glancing over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we wait with them?" Carl asked, pulling away from Negan. "Stop guiding me. I know this place just like you do." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking around. "Where are we going?"

Negan pushed a door open, guiding Carl into the room. Underneath the yellow, flickering lights was the mens bathroom. Carl made a face, shaking his head. The bathroom was still used and while they had plumbing, it was still disgusting. He started back towards the door but Negan snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"You're going back soon." Negan licked the shell of his ear. "Wanna do something before you go..." He slid his hands lower. 

Carl twisted around in his arms. "In a bathroom? No. That's gross and they are waiting on us-"

"You got a lot of excuses." Negan picked Carl up by the backs of his thighs, setting him on one of the sinks. "C'mon... I miss you..." He spread Carl's legs, hands sliding up his thighs. His fingers undid the button of his jeans then tugged down the zipper. "I know you miss me."

Carl pulled Negan into a kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I do. But not enough to do this. They will come looking and find out." He kissed Negan again, pushing his hands away. "Keep it in your pants."

"No." Negan pushed his hands up to Carl's hips, pulling at his pants. "It's called a quickie for a reason, kid. Gonna make it fast-" He pulled their hips together, grinding against Carl softly. "And make it good. Come on. Let me make you feel good-"

"You're already hard." Carl whispered, cupping his hand around the buldge in Negan's jeans. 

Negan smiled down at him, slipping Carl's jeans off. "All for you." He tugged off his boxers. "Let me. It'll be good. I promise. Gonna make you scream." He undid his own pants, their foreheads pressed together. "You open?"

Carl nodded. "Finger myself everyday." His cheeks were pink. For such a sinful boy, his cheeks flushed at the simpliest of things. It reminded Negan how young Carl was. He loved it. The kid barely pushed nineteen and he drove Negan wild. More wild than any grown woman had. "Come on. Just-"

"Told ya." Negan smirked, pushing his pants and boxers down in one shove. His cock throbbed, slapping against Negan's stomach. His cock smeared pre-cum across his shirt and Carl had to stop himself from licking it. He drug Carl's hips closer, his cock rubbing against his ass. "Knew you needed it too..."

Carl gasped as Negan slipped the head in. Negan held Carl tight, fingers digging into his hips. "Just because I need it doesn't mean this is any less gross..." He arched his back, his heae grazing the mirror. "Just means you talked me into it."

Negan smiled against his neck, slowly rocking his hips. "I woulda been a real good lawyer." 

"No..." Carl moaned softly, pulling at his jacket, nails digging into the leather. "Break too many rules to be a lawyer. You're just good at- ah- arguing."

Negan sped his hips up, kissing Carl softly. "Mhm. So good...." He rolled his hips slowly, smirking when Carl whined. "So tight-"

"Hurry up." Carl whimpered. "Fucking slowing down..." He grabbed at Negan's hips. "We don't have time for this. It's a quicke-" Carl pulled him closer. "Hurry up..." 

Negan slammed Carl back against the glass, biting his neck. His fingers curled around the sink as he slammed into Carl, growling against his neck. "You asked for it." He fucked Carl harsly, teeth digging into every part of bare skin he could find. He had been pent up, so pent up he couldn't control himself anymore. 

"God, Negan-" Carl wrapped his arms around Negan's neck, his legs twisting around his hips. "That's it! Fuck, keep going." He pressed his head against the glass, lifting his hips to meet Negan's thrusts. 

"So fucking tight-" Negan kissed across his bite marks, running his tongue across them. "My boy. Mine... gotta make sure they know... gotta make sure you know-" He raised his head and kissed Carl roughly, slipping his tongue into Carl's mouth. 

"I do, fuck, I know. I'm all yours..." He arched his back, pulling Negan closer. "All yours. Fuck. I belong to you." He babbled. "M all yours."

"Good." Negan pounded into him, his grip on the sink tightening. "My wives always need to know their place."

"Not your- fuck- not your wife." Carl tangled one hand in Negan's hair. "M a boy, not a girl. Never gonna be your wi- ah! Right there." Carl grabbed Negan's arm. "Right there. Keep going. God, yes." 

Negan's hips only sped up. He kissed Carl's jaw. "Moan like a girl-" He fucked Carl deep. "Squeeze my cock like a girl." He kissed Carl roughly. "Hot like a girl..." His hands slid up Carls legs. "My pretty girl-"

"Negan-" Carl moaned. "Shut up."

"So fucking pretty." Negan growled. "My little doll." He slammed into Carl, grunting out his name. "Fuck, baby... gonna make me come-"

"Good." Carl whispered. "Look at me. Come on." He grabbed his jaw. "Eyes on me, Negan." He met Negan's thrusts with his hips, grinding down on his cock. "Fuck me, come on-" He leaned up to Negan's ear, nipping at it. "Make your wife come."

Negan grunted, fucking into Carl as hard as he could. Beneath them, the sink gave out, slamming into the ground below them and shattering. Negan slammed Carl against the glass, fucking him. "God, fuck... say it again."

"I'm your girl." Carl moaned. "Your wife." He arched his back, squirming in Negan's arms. He clawed at Negan's back. "Negan, fuck, I'm coming." 

"Come for me." Negan growled, fucking into him. He held Carl down, his hips stuttering. He buried himself deep inside Carl as he came, biting his neck to hold back his grunts. 

Carl panted, closing his eye. "Fuck. Put me down. I gotta clean up." He tapped Negan's arm. "C'mon-"

"Look's like you got bit." Negan smirked, kissing over the bite mark he left on Carl. "Gonna have to cover that up." He set Carl down, pulling his boxers up, then his pants."

Carl stared in the mirror. "You asshole! I said no marks."

"Whatever." Negan kicked parts of the shattered sink across the floor. "I left a mark and you broke my sink. Hm. I think that's fair."

Carl scoffed, pulling his own boxers on. "Bite me."

Negan looked at Carl's neck and chuckled. "Already have."


End file.
